death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Muhammid Ali vs Mike Tyson (DB)
Muhammid Ali vs Mike Tyson is a death battle by the sayain jedi Intro B. Thousands of years ago, one Greek guy punched another Greek guy, and then they just turned it into a sport. W. Indeed, boxing is one of the oldest Olympic sports, and has since been refined and perfected over nearly 3,000 years. B. And today, we're pitting two of Boxing's biggest legends W. Muhammad Ali the People's Champion B. Mike Tyson The Dynamite Kid! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. W. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Ali (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwKKtLYyFrQ) B. Standing at 6" 2 and weighing 235 pounds, Muhammad Ali is the face of boxing W. But he didn't start out that way. Ali was born and raised in Louisville, Kentucky, his childhood was quite normal until his bike was stolen by a gang of bullies! B. What Assholes! W. When Ali went to the police to report his bike being stolen they didn't do anything about it. B. With this Ali decided at the age of 12 years old that he would learn how to box. W. At age 18, he won a gold medal in the light heavyweight division at the 1960 Summer Olympics in Rome and turned professional later that year. B. This made Muhammad Ali become the most successful boxer of all time/ (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHzOMTMCTes&) W. Ali has extremely good reaction speeds as he was able to dodge 21 punches in ten seconds while he was pinned onto the corner. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSFQrPzSAnE B. What the hell! W. Ali has a highly unorthodox boxing style for a heavyweight, epitomized by his catchphrase "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee". Never an overpowering puncher, Ali relied early in his career on his superior hand speed, superb reflexes and constant movement, dancing and circling opponents for most of the fight, holding his hands low and lashing out with a quick, cutting left jab that he threw from unpredictable angles. B. Ali fights using an Out-Boxer style, staying outside an opponent's reach with evasive maneuvers and taking advantage of missed swings. W. That's exactly what i just said! B. Shut Up! W. Okay Okay let's just keep talking about Ali. B. Okay! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wHVXaQRuFU) W. Ali is also extremely durable as he was able to take punches by George Forman for 10 rounds then he knocked out George in a few punches B. While Ali is an amazing boxer he is not perfect. W. Ali is extremely cocky like really cocky also he can't really hit so hard. B. Still Ali is the greatest (ALI: I'm so fast that last night I turned off the light switch in my hotel room and was in bed before the room was dark.) Tyson W. Boxer. Gambler. Cheater. Heavyweight champ Balrog has been called many things. "Merciful" was never one of them. B. Hard to blame him, given his rough upbringing. Born and raised in Brownsville, New York unlike Ali he had an awful childhood as he was bullied horrendously. W. He was bullied because he had a speech impediment and...he takes care of pigeon? B. What the most brutal boxer that has ever existed took care of pigeons as a child! W. Fun Fact Mike got into his first fight because a bully popped the head off one of his pigeons B. Jesus i guess if you get bullied you become a heavyweight champion boxer! Intermission Fight Result Next Time on Death Battle! Category:The sayain Jedi